


EARTH TO TRASHMOUTH

by oldmanjenkins



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Kissing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Staring, The Clubhouse (IT), The Hammock (IT), Tickling, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanjenkins/pseuds/oldmanjenkins
Summary: The Losers are hanging out at the clubhouse, Richie and Eddie are in the hammock, it gets gay.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	EARTH TO TRASHMOUTH

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this much dialogue in a fic !! I try to keep things as in character as possible ??? I just really wanted some cute times with our boyos in love ok ?

4:00 pm on a Friday afternoon, the Losers are 7 for 7 in the clubhouse. Ben pouring over his summer reading, Stan and Mike making a bird watching schedule, Bill scribbling down story notes and passing them to Bev every few minutes just to get them rejected every time.

“What’s wrong with it!?”

No one looks up.

“It doesn’t make any sense!”  
“What part of an inter-dimensional clown doesn’t make any sense?”  
“Why does it have to be a homophobe, huh? Are you a homophobe Bill?”  
“No of course not!”

“I’m right here”, comes Stan’s stern voice from behind. Despite his relaxed posture his eyes stare daggers.  
“Knock it off, you know I love you.”  
“Mhmm.” He returns to his conversation with Mike.  
“Why do you have to do me like that Bev?”  
“It’s fun,” she replies with a smirk.

“HELLO EARTH TO TRASHMOUTH,” Eddie’s voice cuts through the jovial atmosphere.  
He sits in the hammock, legs tangled up with Richie’s, comic books in their hands. He kicks his best friend in the shin.  
“W-what?” Richie jolts to attention.  
“Switch?”  
“Oh sorry.” The pair quickly switches comics. Richie is spaced out, looking at his hands almost touching Eddie’s. He misses Eddie’s questioning stare. “I, um, I was just daydreaming about your mom,” he half laughs, the usual playfulness at a low.  
Eddie swats his leg with the book, “Don’t be gross or I won’t let you borrow my shit anymore.”  
But Richie isn’t looking at Eddie. He’s looking at Stan who looks at Mike who looks at Ben who looks at Bev who looks at Bill who is super confused.  
“Am I missing something?”  
“Yes. Yes, you are honey.”  
Richie whips his gaze to the redhead. A wordless stare that simply says SHUT. UP.

The peacefulness settles back in.

6:00 pm. Most of the gang has gone home for dinner, leaving Richie and Eddie in the soft golden light filtering in. Eddie is completely involved in his reading; Richie pretends to be.  
He’s been on the same two pages for the last hour, his attention stolen away each time Eddie laughs or sweeps his hair out of his eyes, his glowing amber eyes that can never hide anything, the direct sun making his long lashes even more prominent as he flicks from panel to panel. And by GOD, whenever he moves his position to better fit against Richie’s, it freezes his heart and sets if aflame at the same time. And Jesus Christ if Eddie keeps tapping his foot on Richie’s thigh he’s going to spontaneously combust.

By this point Richie is pretty much sitting up straight, pushed over by Eddie relaxing more and more into the shared hammock. Richie loves him like this, comfortable and open and himself. The complete opposite of the uptight persona he usually puts on when everyone is together. He likes to think he’s the only one Eddie is like this with.

Then suddenly Eddie’s bare legs are almost completely wrapped around Richie’s and suddenly Richie is hyper aware of how Eddie looks sprawled on top of him and how badly he wants to kiss the boy. So, he does what he knows best.  
“Hey Eds.”  
Eddie’s gaze snaps up, his voice more exasperated than sharp, “What?”  
“You almost done?”  
“I will be if you leave me alone,” he attempts to start reading again.  
“You know I can just tell you who shows up and kicks everyone’s asses.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare!”  
“It’s –”  
“No!” Eddie lunges for Richie’s open mouth and covers it with both hands, wriggling free, Richie laughs against Eddie’s grasp and licks his hands.  
Eddie yanks them away with a screech, “That’s fucking disgusting Tozier! Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth! Where’s my hand sanitizer?”  
In the split second he looks away Richie is jumping closer, tongue sticking out.  
“AAghh!” Eddie screams, the two wrestle in the hammock for a sec before spilling on to the dirt floor.  
“This floor is so disgusting! Get off!” Eddie pulls at Richie’s gaudy shirt, trying to knee him in a soft part. Richie, god help him, is trying to not freeze in this moment and make it as weird as he feels.  
“You know what’ll make you feel better Eds?” a devil’s grin spreading across his face.  
“Richie. No.”  
Before Eddie can let out another protest Richie’s hands are already on him, mercilessly tickling him, starting at his sides and moving to his neck. Eddie squeals at the sensation. But he’s laughing, and that’s all Richie can really ask for.  
A few minutes of torture later the two of them are still on the floor, both panting from the excessive laughter. Richie’s hands are planted on the dirt beside Eddie’s soft hair, Eddie has one hand on his chest and the other grasping Richie’s shirt. A few light chuckles close out the moment, but quickly a new one arises. One where Richie is looming over Eddie and Eddie is looking into Richie’s eyes with … he doesn’t dare to say … expectation?  
Richie clears his throat and pushes himself off the ground. Eddie keeps hold of his shirt, so he doesn’t get very far. His eyes get bigger than ever behind his coke bottle glasses. In the smallest voice, but the biggest one he can muster all he can say is, “Eddie?”

“Are you going to keep being a dumbass about this or am I going to have to do it my damn self?"  
In the fog of disbelief, in the worst hybrid of England and Australia, Richie stutters, “Wha-what do you mean good sir?” Idiot.  
“Jesus Henry Christ.” And with the sweetest words Richie has ever heard, Eddie pulls him down and kisses his stupid boy, and Richie thinks he’s in a dream.

The kiss is chaste but long, neither of them know what to do with themselves once their lips touch so they just stay like that for a minute. When they finally part Eddie is as red as a tomato and Richie is frozen in time. After a couple of moments Eddie becomes increasingly annoyed.  
“Earth do dumbass!”  
“What just happened?” Richie blinks. Eddie rolls his eyes. He scoots out from under Richie who, on autopilot moves away. He doesn’t register Eddie climbing the ladder out of the clubhouse.  
Finally he snaps to attention and gasps, “Eddie! Wait!” He scrambles up the ladder, and full on trips getting onto the ground. He frantically looks for the boy who he’s had a crush on for years and who just fucking kissed him on the mouth.  
A soft snicker comes from behind a tree nearby.

Richie steels his nerves, and strides towards the sound where he finds Eddie, the little shit, leaning on the tree. Smirking.  
“Took you long enough.”  
“Am I dreaming?”  
Eddie sighs a deep, DEEP sigh, “I’m in love with an idiot apparently.”  
Holy shit, Richie thinks. “Holy shit,” he whispers.  
Eddie just smiles softer and takes the overgrown boy’s hand. “We’re having meatloaf tonight right?”  
“Uh huh,” is the most intelligent thing Richie can say at the moment as Eddie leads him out of the woods.  
“And I’m sleeping over tonight right?” He asks, a sly glint in his eye.  
Richie jolts at the implications. “Yes please.”  
He receives a hand squeeze in response.

6:30 pm on a Friday evening and Richie Tozier is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading !! I want to write more cute things !!


End file.
